


On His Throne

by orphan_account



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A prince needs a throne, and so does the 'Prince of Threats'.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	On His Throne

Akira's enjoying himself, perhaps a bit too much.

After all, what's not to love from seeing Seiji, **his **Seiji, trying to adjust himself on top of Akira's cock?

It's a welcome change of pace: he's talked about this with the Amanome heir, but Seiji keeps on insisting that he needs more time to adjust before they move on to other positions, like he's currently attempting. Oh, Akira knows well he's well-endowed, Seiji makes that clear every time, but he has his own needs, and so far, he feels that he's been too compliant to his Prince of Threats.

"Get going, Seiji. You're taking your sweet-ass time."

Seiji groans, in frustration and in pleasure, before answering, "Your cock here isn't exactly normal, you know. It's monstrous, just like your muscles."

"I wouldn't know, it's not as if I go around and poke at other people's pants."

"It's literally— oh God, twice the size of my dick, Akir— FUCK!"

The black-haired fighter smirks in amusement both on Seiji's comment and moans. Once, the Amanome heir actually tried measuring Akira's cock. Granted, it had been against Seiji's hand span, though he had been pleased hearing Seiji's gasp when Akira's shaft decidedly eclipsed the brunette's stretched palm, before said brunette went about on how he's never able to fully grasp on the aforementioned giant of a cock by one hand. Akira didn't really care, though it's clear Seiji's fixated on the former's cock a bit too much.

"Oi, Akira! Stop daydreaming already," Seiji exclaimed, bringing Akira back from his thoughts, before continuing, "I-I don't think I can do it like this... we should do it just like usual..."

Akira couldn't help but feel irritated. It's been quite some time since he and Seiji fucked, and he hasn't jacked himself off since then. What's worse, Seiji's already halfway through, and now he gives up?

"Then, let me," muttered Akira as he snaked his hand to grasp at Seiji's slender hips, "help you!" With that, he snapped his hips upwards and pulled Seiji down swiftly.

A spurt, then two, and more quickly followed. Seiji came as Akira's cock was sheathed completely inside the Yakuza heir, with a string of expletives that accompanied his orgasm. White streaks of cum painted Akira's abs with Seiji's dick erupting in a dozen or more spasms. Seiji's pants slowed as his orgasm ended, but Akira's just getting started. With both of his hands, Akira quickly put Seiji's limp arms together behind Seiji's back, before grasping tightly on both wrists with his left hand. Then, he thrusted upwards.

"Fuck! Akira, no, please, sto— OH GOD!"

Seiji's moans and groans quickly put a stop on his expletives, as Akira relentlessly fucked him from below. With his right hand grasping the Yakuza heir's hips, Akira pulled Seiji downwards and upwards in sync with his own thrusts. He supposed this was a bit rough, but he knows Seiji, and Seiji can take it.

The brown-haired male looked more and more disheveled by the minute, endlessly moaning and panting as Akira fucked him well and proper through his overstimulation. It's too much, and Seiji couldn't think of anything but how fucking good it was. It felt like forever. He tried breaking free, albeit halfheartedly, but he soon figured out it's impossible; he knew Akira's too strong. With lidded eyes and spit coated mouth, Seiji felt he's closing in on to a second orgasm.

"FUCK! I'M COMING AGAIN, PLEASE, AKIRA—", before his shouts dissolve into unintelligible moans as he came a second time. His cock spews out a couple or so spurts of semen, before dribbling whatever's left on Akira's abs.

All this while, Akira's still at it, steadily pumping his cock in and out of an overstimulated Seiji. He kept going through the latter's second orgasm, not stopping or slowing down. As Seiji moaned and panted unintelligibly post-orgasm, Akira soon noticed something. Confirming what he's seen, he put his right palm on Seiji's flat stomach, after which he smirked. He released Seiji's left hand, and guided it to Seiji's abdomen.

"Feel this? Here's your beloved cock, Seiji, and it's going to come inside whether you like it or not."

"FUCK! AKIRA, F-FILL ME UP!"

"Oh, so you **do** like it that much."

"Y-YES!"

"Then, how about if you start begging? Tell me how you love this cock, Amanome."

"I LOVE IT SO MUCH! IT'S SO-O-O FUCKING HUGE, IT'S FUCKING ME SO DEEP INTO MY-MY STOMACH! PLEASE, PLEASE FILL ME UP A-AKIRA!"

With that, Akira came, and he came lots. His thick cum soon painted Seiji's insides white, as he unloaded a week's worth of semen inside **his **Seiji. Akira's loads has always been copious and his orgasms rather long, fitting his cock quite well. Meanwhile, Seiji, feeling Akira's cock unloading warm cum inside of him, came as well, for the third time of the day. His dick spasmed a dozen or so times, but mere drops came out, all the while, Akira's feels like it's spurting out litres.

Akira then effortlessly hefted a fucked-out Seiji off his cock and laid him on his chest. The Yakuza heir can feel his consciousness fading fast as he laid in his own cum on Akira's abs, but not before a few spurts of Akira's cock drowned two orgasms worth of his own cum. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he can feel Akira stroking his head slowly and softly. His father would be questioning his limping for sure.


End file.
